GILGAMESH
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus fic. Integra is just in the middle of a zombie outbreak, and Alucard is not on sight, with the help of an amnesic survivor, will she escape this nightmare?. Rated M for safety.
1. Awakening

**Magnus:** Hello, this is my first story about Hellsing, since I like Integra, I decided to make a story for her, and my OC, hope you like it, so please, read and review

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**GILGAMESH**

**Chapter 1**

**Awakening**

"Ugh!, my head... it hurts", a man, a single man, just awaken to the world, he found difficult to stand up or opening his eyes, his body was soaked in a weird liquid, and he was naked and dumped over the metal floor, "Hummm..., where am I?, what is this place?", he was alone, not a soul at sight, the place was completely unknown to him, "I don't remember anything... what happened...? and who am I?", and to make things worse, he didn't remembered anything, his memory was blank, "Ok, first a basic situation review, I may have amnesia or a memory override, my body don't seems to be damaged, so I wasn't in an accident, and this seems to be either a military installation or a high level research facility... what the fuck did I just said?!", he was surprised, and scared, he didn't knew who he was, but he just said things like a machine, however, he decided to stand up, he extended his arm to hold into a large tube, hitting by accident a switch, which activated an emergency shower over him, taking away the strange liquid from his body, "I... hate cold water... but why?", when he felt that the liquid was taken off, he steped away from the shower, heading to a door that looked like a locker, hoping to find some clothes, surprisingly, he found them, black cargo pants, black T-shirt, black combat boots, black driving gloves, and a black trench coat, just of his size, he thought that this was no coincidence.

"Well, there is no reason to stay in this room", he was already dressed, and he decided to move, but his forehead impacted the door frame, making him aware of his height and remembering that his head was still on pain, "OH! MIERDA! (OH! SHIT!), what the...?", his eyes grew wide, he just spoke another language, and understood it, and he felt even more weird, "I'll better get out to find someone, maybe then I'll find what is going on... or who am I", when he got out of the room, he took a moment to take a look at the door, "GILGAMESH project?", he read on the door, "Am I a scientist?", he thought while turning to leave, just to hit his head again with a half fallen lamp, "MALDITA SEA! (DAMN IT!)", and once again, he stopped to think about this weird language, and why he used it to curse, after recovering from the hit, he took a glance of the place, metallic floors, walls and doors, there wasn't any light on or open windows, no sound, nothing, it was empty, after walking some time, he spotted a stair, it made sense now, he was in a basement zone, after walking up the stairs, he found a closed door, the handle and lock were big, but got broken when he tried to open them, "Frail, too frail, I gues it was forced, no matter anymore", he was surprised of what he found at the other side, he was in a barbershop.

"Weird", he spoke to himself, he noticed the sunlight coming from the window, it was early in the morning, a sunny day, he was wondering were the people was, until he noticed a woman running outside the barbershop, wearing only a towel, "STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING GHOULS!!!!", the woman scream while shooting to someone with her gun, then he noticed the one from she was running, 3 men, soaked in blood, he didn't stopped to think, the woman needed help, so, he jumped breaking the glass, and landing on the men, the woman stared at him, he hit their heads with his fists and boots, cracking their skulls, breaking their necks, killing them, then he turned to face the woman, she was tan skinned, blondie hair, slim, "Are you ok?", he asked, the woman took a moment to reply, "Yes, thank you, do you know what the hell is happening?", she asked, in a very commanding voice, "Sorry, but I don't know", the woman showed her disapproving, "How is that?, aren't you supposed to be from the island staff?, you stupid Umbrella pawns, I swear that you are behind all of this!", she ranted, but what she said din't make sense to him, "Umbrella?", he asked, and now, she noticed that he didn't knew anything, "You aren't from Umbrella?, then why you have their logo on your back, who are you then?", her questions were justified, but had no answer, "I... don't know... who am I", she heard his despair, so, she decided to be a little more understanding, after all, he killed 3 of those things with his hands, "Well, sorry, by the way, I'm Integra Hellsing, now let's go to a safer place, if you don't mind, I want to get dressed", he nodded, somewhat happy for having found another human, however, whe she turned to walk, she steeped on her towel, letting it fall, showing her naked body, "GGHHAAAAAAAAAA!", she screamed while trying to cover her dignity with her hands, until she felt some heavy cloth covering her, the guy took off his trench coat to cover her, and she blushed, "You are right, let's find you some clothes".

* * *

**Magnus:** There you go, this is just the first chapter, I promise it will get better as the story advance, so please, keep reading, and see ya in next chapter.


	2. Name

**Magnus:** Well, here is chapter 2, I promise to explain the situation as the story unfolds, so, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Name**

Integra didn't look happy, it seems that she hated the cloths of this store, a store that was just a few blocks from where they meet, "What's wrong, Integra?", the guy asked, it was a valid question, "I'M NOT WEARING THIS SHIT!!!", but Integra wasn't helping, the guy just smashed the 5 zombies inside the store, and secured the door to prevent them to enter, all to let Integra get decently dressed, "Well, I don't see what is wrong with these clothes, but these monsters are gathering outside the store, and I don't think you want to go around naked", he was right, there was no time to mop around, so, she decided to grab some clothes, "Ok, but turn around, and don't try to look at me while I get dressed", to her surprise, the massive guy turned his back to her, so, she decided to take off his coat, and started to get dressed, once she put the inner cloths, she decided to take a better look at the amnesic man, he was awkwardly tall, she thought that he was almost 8feet tall, he was very muscular, Olympic weight lifter type, his skin were very tan, maybe he was from south America, now the fact that he were very respectful to her privacy forced her to ask a silly question, "Excuse me, but are you gay?", the guy turned to face her, she wasn't fully dressed, but he didn't seemed to notice it, "WHAT THE...?!, NOOO!!!", his answer was the one of a normal man, "Then are you a medic?, because you don't seem ashamed for looking my body, neither you look like a pervert", his face turned serious, "I... don't know... maybe", he was showing a sad face, one tha made Integra think that he was almost cute, she took notice of his face, goatee beard, small brown eyes, black hair down to his shoulders, she was now finishing dressing at his sight, she was now wearing blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and a white T-shirt, she looked like a teenager, then she took the trench coat to return it to the guy, she noticed how heavy it was, the thought of it being reinforced against bullets, and noticed a metal plate with a name on it, "GILGAMESH?", she asked aloud, "Yes, it was on the door of the room were I woke up", the guy replied, it was the only thing he knew, "So, it is not your name...", she thought, she was hoping to find a name for her companion.

"So, care to explain why were you running an shooting with only a towel to cover you?", Integra blushed at this question, "Hum... well... I was taking a bath at the hotel, to go to a party for which I was invited, something about my work and those Umbrella wanting to support it, then some of those ghouls broke in, I barely had time to get my gun and that towel, then I discovered that the entire Island was taken by the ghouls, our only hope is wait for my employees to come to rescue us and take care of the vampire that control these undeads", normally, she just have hidden that information, but it was somewhat late to prevent the guy from knowing what were they battling, however, "Vampire?", the guy wasn't really aware of anything, and Integra wasn't in mood to give the full explanation, "Well, I think there is not that much time to explain, we need more weapons and bullets, and we need to keep moving, by the way, is ok if I call you Gilgamesh for now?, I don't want to call you "guy" all the time".

"I... understand... I want to have a name too, but... if that is going to be my name, then let's make it short, call me "Gil", ok?", Integra nodded, now the guy has a name, but this little moment was cut by the sound of the window breaking, "Maldición! (curses!), they are getting in!", Integra got surprised, she acknowledge the language as spanish, but snapped fast to take the lead, "Quickly!, to the sewers!", she ordered as if Gilgamesh were one of her soldiers, and at her order, Gil punched the floor with great strength, opening a hole to the sewer, then he turned to took Integra in arms, and jumped into the darkness.

* * *

**Magnus:** There you go, I think you already know what is next... so, see ya later on the next chapter.


	3. Phobia

**Magnus:** Here is the third chapter, I want to state that Integra is wearing her glasses at every moment, and that she is Ignorant about the Umbrella viruses, the truth about Gilgamesh and why Integra can't summon Alucard will be reveled later, so, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything you believe is being mentioned here, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Phobia**

It was dark, not even a single light, only the sound of the heavy steps of a big man, until a woman broke the semi-silence, "How did you do that?", Integra asked to Gil, who was holding her bridal style, "Do what?", Gil asked back, not sure what does she meant, "Breaking the concrete floor of a store, making a hole to the sewers is not what an ordinary man can do", Gil stopped, thinking in the words that Integra said, "Not an ordinary man?, then what am I?", Integra noticed the concern in Gil's voice, "I'm not jumping to conclusions, is just that you are... different... do you know how dark is here down?", Integra asked, not trying to startle him anymore, "Dark?..., Integra..., I can see..., how clearly can you see?", Integra failed, he was even more worried now, "Besides the small red dots of the emergency lights on top of us... nothing...", at Integra reply, Gil thightened his grip on Integra, and started to walk again, "I... can see... everything...", Integra felt the need of making him comfortable, without Alucard, she was pretty much defenceless (only 3 bullets left), then she decided to make something that she wouldn't do under normal circumstances, she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, "Then I'm glad that you are here with me, I may have already died without you amazing skills", it worked, she felt him relaxing, she guessed that he may even blushed.

"So, where are we going?", Integra asked, because they already walked for some time now, "To the gun shop, I think you need either more ammunition, or a different weapon, it is located 5 blocks to the north and 2 blocks to the west from the cloth store that we left behind", at Gil's reply, she decided to not asking how he knew that, it was enough stress for him, and she needed him to be sane, they walked (yes, Integra in his arms) for some more minutes, until she spotted an area lights on, "Look!, let's go over there, maybe there are some lanterns, lights or anything", without hesitation, he walked to the light, the room was almost empty, only the drained body of a dead man, still holding a gun, Intagra jumped from Gil's arms, to take the gun and the light, feeling less defenceless, but when she was about to take the lead again, a creepy hiss startled them, both looked to the source, the other side of the room was still on darkness, but Gil was the first to spoke, "Oh!, Grandioso!" (Oh! Great!, can be translated as Oh! Crap!), Integra was about to ask, until 6 man sized spiders came out of the darkness, Integra turned pale, and screamed with all her strength.

Gil didn't care to try to fight the spiders, he took Integra in arms again, and ran in direction to the nearest exit, they didn't had to turn back to know that the spiders were chasing them, they heard the hisses, Integra shoot all her bullets in the direction of the spiders, and heard some horrible sounds, as if she hit a spider, soon they reached a room with lights on, and a closed big metal door with a security panel, "Integra, can you unlock the door?", Gil asked, he may have opened it with his brute strength, but Integra may perish by the spiders, "I'll try, just... just...", Integra was freking out, she managed to hide her arachnophobia to Alucard, but a little home spider is one thing, and man eating giant spiders was out of the chart, "Don't worry, for as I have some life in my body, I won't let harm come to you", said this, he charged against the spiders, Integra gave her back to him, trying to focus on the security panel, while trying to ignore the sounds of the inhuman battle, the sounds of strong hits, roars, spanish curses, then the door opened, and the room went silent, she was struggling between turned to search for her companion and run away trhu the door, until the voice of Gil took her back to reality, "You ok?, I think we have to go now, before any other 'thing' come out of the darkness", Integra sighed, she was relieved by hearing his voice, but when she turned to face him, she paled even more, he had many scars, and his veins where purple, he was bitten by the spiders and got poisoned, "Oh my God!, I... I...", she wanted to have an antidote, a first aid kit, or anything, but then, he started to walk towards her, the purple color of his veins was wearing off, his scars were closing and disappearing, until he was completely healed.

Once outside, the first thing Integra did, was turning out her stomach contents, the impression of the sewers was just too much for her, Gil let her took air, while closing the door to the sewer, not wanting to be chased again for those spiders, "Let's go, the gun shop is only at one block of distance", Gil finally said, at this Integra gave him a grave look, but ended asking if he could take her on arms again, she felt very weak right now to run like hell trhu a street filled with zombies, "By the way, who is 'Alucard'?, you yelled for him while opening the door", Integra blushed at Gil's question, she didn't noticed that she was calling him during that sstruggling, "Is a long story", Integra replied, and started to tell him the truth about the Hellsing organization.

* * *

**Magnus:** There you go, did you like it?, please tell me what you think about this fic, see ya in next chapter.


	4. Alive

**Magnus:** Well, is time to start to make the things interesting, let's see how Integra deals with a little group of survivors, please, read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything you believe is being mentioned in this fic (ie: the Umbrella corp.), with the exception of the OCs (not that all of them are going to survive).

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Alive**

In the gun shop, the survivors were thinking on what to do, when the door opened, the surprise didn't was because the fact that a really big man was entering, but to the fact that the door was reinforced and he opened it with ease, the 4 survivors who were already inside didn't had enough time to point their guns to the new visitors, the two groups looked at each other for 2 seconds, then the big man let the girl on the floor while turning to close the door and reinforce it with a shelf, "So, there are more survivors..., care to share some guns and ammo?", Integra was the first to spoke, "Yes, you can take as much as you need, I'm Annie, one of the owners of this shop", the girl was not older than 14, Integra almost immediately compared her with Seras, mostly because the mix of her childish behavior and the Winchester hunting rifle in her hands, "NO WAY!, we barely have enough for ourselves, and you want to give them to some strangers? You are out of your mind Annie!", a business man jerked out, "Shut up, Carl, here are more guns and bullets than we can carry, besides, you barely can properly use a gun, excuse me lady, but you know how to use one?" a police man, with a plate with the name of Daniel asked to Integra just after shut up the business man, "Yes, I can handle myself with a couple of them", Integra replied, "Yes, of course, after all, she is Integra Firebook Wingates Hellsing, nice to see you alive, and who is your bodyguard, and why the girly look?", a woman with an executive outfit with an Umbrella logo spoke from behind the girl, "I can't believe it!, how come you get into this mess, Amelia Hawkman?, oh, and my friend here is Gil... er, well, he is amnesic, so, please forgive him for not explain anything, and I'm not answering for my clothes".

In short time, Integra organized the survivors, deciding to go to a better location, one with a big roof to allow an helicopter to land, and with supplies, to last enough to be rescued, Integra was already equipped with 2 handguns and a shotgun, Annie still carried her hunting rifle, Daniel was armed with a colt python and a combat knife, and Amelia and Carl had only handguns, Gilgamesh didn't grab any weapon, which earned him some looks from the survivors, "Is this guy to be trusted?, I mean, he need a weapon, or he may turn into a zombie, and, no offence, but I think he will only slow us down", Carl was jerking, he didn't wanted to feel as the useless one, "Jodete! (Fuck you!)", Gil replied, only Integra understood the word (she heard some of the wild goose say the word, and asked the meaning), "What?, What did you said?, was it chinese?", Carl asked curiously, obviously unaware of the meaning, "He said 'No offence taken', but I suggest you to not make him angry", Integra answered, obviously lying and laughing at the poor guy, "Are you sure you can use that rifle?", Gil asked to Annie, seeing her as a little girl (compare almost 8 ft against 5 ft, duh!), Annie smirked and pointed to some marksman trophies, "Oh!, I see, glad to have you on my side!", Gil stated with a smile, "Gentlemen!, let's get ready!", Integra suddenly shouted, getting the attention of all, "This is the plan: Amelia, Annie, Daniel, you are to go to the electronic shop, if Gil is right, it is only at three blocks to the south, get the most powerful radio you can get, come here after that to resupply ammo, don't risk your lives lightly, I need you alive, the rest of us are going to go to secure a path to the mall, is the nearest building with a big roof to let an helicopter land, let alone it has the best signal reception, when the path became secure we'll meet here again, now, LET'S GO!".

Integra tried to convince herself that she sent the best team to get the radio, Amelia was an excelent shoter, she was her childhood friend, the daughter of a secret service agent, Daniel was a cop, trained into the gunmanship, and Annie, with all those trophies, and seeing her parents die, she could easily fit the Hellsing uniform, Integra decided to take Carl with her and Gil, Carl was useless, but Gil alone was worth as an army, in their run, they entered a 4 stores building, they decided to get to the roof in order to take a better view of the zone, and secure the safest path, however, once in the roof, they were greeted by the last person Integra would like to encounter...

* * *

**Magnus:** There it is, I wonder if you know who the 'person' is, well, anyway, next chapter you'll know more about who truly is Gilgamesh, see ya until then.


	5. Truth

**Magnus:** Well, it has been a long time, but since I got no reviews, I don't think I was missed by anyone, well, it does not matter, I will finish what I started here, 2 more chapter and it will be over, if anyone liked this OC and want a sequel just ask in the review, also feel free of using my OCs in your storys, just give a little credit to me, and a previos advice, well, here it goes, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything you believe is being mentioned here, with the exeption of the OCs. (**Kaos:** HA! Take that, stupid lawyers! **Magnus:** Shut up Kaos!, and let the people read!)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Truth**

"You!", Integra yelled to a tall man, he was wearing round small glasses, and a rosary, he looked like a priest, but his smile was wicked, evil, "From all the people, why you?!, ISCARIOTE!", she was angry, but her voice reflected some fear too, a thing that Gilgamesh didn't liked, but he was more focused on the woman at the side of the tall man, she was dressed like a scientist, and she looked familiar, unpleasantly familiar to him, the tall man was about to start ranting or to attack, but the woman stopped him with only a signal, this surprised Integra just too much, "Hold on, Father Anderson, I know your orders, but she deserves a little explanation before you kill her, to let her rest in peace, besides, I don't want my beloved husband to be involved in this fight", Anderson smiled and allowed her to do her way, but Integra and her companions were puzzled.

The scientist suddenly began to speak to Integra, with a calm voice that gave the creeps both to Integra and Carl, "Sir Integra, I'm somewhat disappointed to see that you fel on our trap so easily, but oh well, it proved my point anyway, as you may have already noticed you can't contact your servant with telepathy, you can blame me for that, you'll see, I covered this island with a psychic shield, just to prove that you, without that monster, are a defenceless bitch, your days of troubling the section XIII are over", as soon as she finished, Integra took the word, now angrier than ever, "I knew it!, you Umbrella pawns were behind this, just as with Raccoon city, but to kill me?, are you insane?, and why are you supporting Iscariote?", however, the scientist ignored Integra, and turned to face the big man, her face contorted into something like a cute lovely smile, and then began to talk to Gil with such a warm voice...

"Oh darling!, i'm glad you are ok!, we were on our way to the lab to secure you, but is good to see you awake, did the experiment work?", the scientist spoke to Gil, this shocked Integra, but she reminded stoic, expecting a word from Gil, but it never came, "What is it? Are you ok?, darling... don't you remember me?", the scientist showed some concern on her voice, Gil only showed a lost look while listening, but wasn't replying, "...is ok darling... we knew that amnesia was a possible side effect of the experiment... i just hoped that we were able to reach you before your awakening... but relax you can trust me, i'm your wife, we work for a special division of Umbrella corp, we work side to side with section XIII of the Vatican, don't worry of anything, come with me, we must meet our friend Enrico Maxwell...", suddenly, Gil gasped, he gripped his fists, and his eyes got fixed, a fragment of his memory was awaken...

_FLASHBACK_

"_...And now, I declare you Husband and Wife... you can kiss the bride now..." The priest finished, I got married, why this feel so wrong?_

"_...Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Becker... hehe, I can't believe that she convinced you to use her family name instead of yours!..." what does this guy mean?, long silver hair?, why I hate him so much?_

"_...Don't be rude Enrico!, after all, the only thing that matters is love, and I LOVE all what he is, the family name is not important...", this is wrong, I don't like how he is looking at her, no, I don't like how she looks at him!, isn't she my wife?_

"_...Sorry darling, I'm not redy to have children... let's wait until we finish this research to start a family... but that don't mean I don't want to do it with you!...", why? Why I feel so disappointed? Why I feel cheated?... why is she refusing to something so natural for a married couple?_

"_... darling, you are so confident in your work, that's why I married you!, don't worry, I'll be here, always here, watching over you during the process, you are going to finish every illness of the world, you are a saint!...", as I start to undress, I can't help but to feel that something is not right, now I can see the lab, I was here before, no, this is before I met Integra, this is a memory, that's why I can stop myself from entering the tube, the tube is close now, and now is being filled with a strange liquid, is so cold, I turn to see my wife, her face has changed, she is grinning, "... Awww, but if something happens to get wrong I will feel so lonely, what will happen to me if you never wake up?..." the terror starts to flow into my mind, why?, I don't understand, then another person comes into my eye sight, is him, Enrico, he is getting close to my wife and is hugging her from behind, and smiling to me, "... Don't worry friend, I will take GOOD care of her, now rest in peace, and never wake up..."_

_END OF THE FLASH BACK_

The scientist was still talking, when Gil spoke, it wasn't like the other times Integra heard him, this time, his voice was filled with anger, his voice was so harsh that if Integra hadn't been near Alucard during his bloody rampages, she would had fainted of the terror, "YOU!, YOU BETRAYED ME!, YOU DESTROYED ME!, MY DREAMS!, MY WORK!", Gligamesh started to walk toward the scientist, who was now shaking of the fear, however, she was shaking like she was aware of this kind of rage, "NOW IS TIME FOR MY REVENGE, MY JUSTICE! I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!!!!!", with that warcry, he leaped forward, it was as if the scientist, who looked too little at the side of Gilgamesh, was about to be crushed by a train, however, she wasn't alone.

"Stop were ye are!!", Anderson sudenly jumped between Gil and the scientist, he wasn't supposed to engage in combat with his target, but he acted out of instinct, stabbing one of his bayonets in the left side of Gil's chest, aiming for the heart, the bayonet came out from the back of Gil making him stop, Integra and Carl gasped, "A'm sorry Miss Beatrice, but my first priority is to take ya back safe, Gilgamesh is not priorietary, since i'm a...", Anderson was cut by the same scientist, now known as Beatrice Becker, "...His heart is in the right side...", Anderson didn't had time to ask, answer or even think, when he felt that the hand that was holding the bayonet was grabbed, he turned to face the giant, and suddenly, Alucard wasn't so scary anymore...

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked this chapter, now i have to decide if Gilgamesh is going to have a tragic ending or not, because, i made his background to make sure he is not going to get a happy ending, not that I'm so Evil, but this is the type of OC I decided to create, so please, read and review, well, until next chaper!


	6. Resolve

**Magnus:** Well, I must say that I'm very happy, 1 review, and it was not a flame!, thank you for your support, now this chapter will show a little more of Gilgamesh battle capabilities, as well as the death of a character (come'on, we knew not everyone will be able to survive), one more thing, it seems that Gilgamesh is going to refuse to die on this fanfic (I think I made a good work on making him hate the head of the Iscariot organization XD), he might appear in more fanfics, if you want to invite him to your fic, just ask, (he has no pairing, so, no worries on that department), well, now please continue and read and review.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything you believe is being mentioned here, with the exception of the OCs (not that I care for them all)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Resolve**

Alexander Anderson was proud of the fact that he never showed fear to Alucard, his red glowing eyes never hindered his attacks, his maniacal laughter never made him stop, even his dark unholy powers never made him make a step back, but to never have shown fear didn't mean he never felt it, yes, he was afraid of Alucard, but he was the only one to battle him, and he looked forward to do it, but today, it was different, Alucard wasn't the one in front of him, in fact, the one in front of him was not a vampire, he knew him, he was the first supersoldier, the first attempt to give superstrength and regeneration to a man, well, at least for the part of Umbrella corp, Enrico wasn't interested on the regeneration of this supersoldier, he wanted the strength and adaptability, to make an army of powerful regenerators, Anderson thought that it was unnecessary, he was the best, there was no need for a failed experiment, Anderson also thought that superstrength was nothing compared to skill and faith, he also thought, that Gilgamesh will be like a child against his degree of perfection, then why?, why was him so scared?, the face of Gilgamesh was contorted into a face that screamed 'Bloody Murderer', then it happened fast, too fast...

The hand that was holding the bayonet, was compressed to the point of turning the bones to dust, this made Anderson to scream of pain, but his scream was cut by Gilgamesh, who seemed to be seeing someone else, "ENRICO!... MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!", before Anderson could make any sense of Gilgamesh's words, he felt his colossal fist connecting with his chest, all his ribs were shattered, he felt his lunges exploding, even hear his neck snap for the colossal blow, Anderson's body went flying against the ventilation system of the building destroying it in the process, never before he was mauled like this, he was trying to recover, and turned to see Gilgamesh removing the bayonet from his chest, without flinching, without bleeding, and then he started to walk toward Anderson, who wasn't near half healed, "YOU!, YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME!, MY WORK!, MY WIFE!!!", at the last accusation everyone gasped, he wasn't seeing Anderson, in his mind, he was attacking Enrico Maxwell!, "My boss have a lot to explain", Anderson said to himself, while readying another bayonet, he waited on the floor, until Gilgamesh was as close as hand reach, then Anderson launched his last attack, he aimed his bayonet to the soft part of Gilgamesh jaw, the objective was to reach is brain, and put an end to this madness, but the bayonet wasn't able to bypass Gilgamesh skin, not anymore, the bayonet ended breaking, to the surprise of the Priest, now shocked, and feeling defenceless, Anderson didn't move away, Gilgamesh got a hold of the priest's skull, while rising his body with no effort, he was going to crack his head and sprawl his brain all over the floor.

"Don't worry, Father Anderson, the job will be done!", Beatrice shouted to the agonizing regenerator, by the time Integra remembered her presence, and turned to face her, Beatrice was just about to fire her gun at her, however, something hit her, and pinned her down at the time that the gunshot woke up Gilgamesh from his trance, "INTEGRA!!!!!!!", shouted the giant, while letting Anderson go, this last saw his chance... to run away, while Gil ran towards Integra and Carl, Anderson summoned his Bible sheets, and took Beatrice on his arms to warp them to a safe location, "Integra!, Carl!, are you ok?!", Gil was panicking, Carl was on top of Integra, and there was a pool of blood beneath them, "I'm ok, nice show you made... Carl, you ok?, care to move?, or want me to crack your nuts?", Integra replied to Gil, while trying to get Carl away from her, "Integra... I don't think he is fine...", Gil made his observation, and Integra noticed now the pool of blood, by now, Gil lifted the body of Carl, and allowed him to rest in the floor, "I can't believe he did that for me... he wasn't such a coward after all, I'll avenge you, I swear", Integra gave her last regard to the dead body of her former companion, "Integra... I...", Gil's voice was broken now, but Integra didn't allowed him to finish, "You did a great job, let's keep it up to get out of here alive, let's go!", Gil chuckled, he was getting ready for being called monster or freak, but if Integra was able to accept him, maybe there was hope for him after all, "Ok, I promise you to take you out of here alive, you can count me as your soldier", Integra smiled to him, she liked the idea, "Very well then, you are part of Hellsing now, until your death or the end of the world, but for you, I also promise you to allow your personal revenge toward Umbrella... and Iscariot".

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, there ya go, a little short, but this was a story made by short chapters after all, hope you liked the battle, by the way, if you are wondering about a battle between Gil and Alucard, in my mind it will be a draw battle, Gil is too slow to actually hit hard the vampire, and Alucard would not be able to inflict true damage to him, so, it will not happen, (not in my mind at least), but you are free to comment, well, see ya in next chapter, just one more to go!

**Gilgamesh:** By the way, Magnus-sama will make a complete profile of me and my brothers and sisters (others OCs), on the author profile page, feel free to invite us to your own fics, just remember to ask permission before before making us go to your stories (and please stick to the profile when you do so).


	7. Monster

**Magnus:** I know, I know, I said this would be the last chapter, but I needed another one to make a good ending, so, wait for the next chapter for the end of this story, now please, read and review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything you believe is being mentioned here, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Monster**

In the electronic shop...

"Ok, we are ready, this is the best radio we can get, le's go!", Daniel commanded his group, while a walk of three blocks could have been just a short and relaxed walk, today was like runing thru several thousand miles in the hell, Daniel and Amelia were holding themselves pretty well, both well trained with the guns, but they had to admit, that the little brown haired girl, was frightening, the time required by the cop to secure a head shoot was more than enough to rise the headshot account of Annie by 5, reload time included, "Damnit!, she is good!", Daniel told to Amelia, who was also astonished, "Maybe too good..., Daniel... she may cause trouble if...", Amelia started to whisper to the cop, "I know, we'll get to that when the time comes, what about your friend?", Daniel replied to Amelia, "As long as she don't see anything that links us with this mess, we'll be fine... and the job will be done".

Soon, they reached to the gunshop, and with a big rush they entered the shop at the same time, and got greeted by the angry face of a giant, and the aiming canon of Integra's shotgun, "Hum... Integra, you can stop aiming at us, we aren't even bitten... and where is Carl?", Amelia started to talk, a little bit startled, "I don't think so Amelia, you are lees reliable than the monsters outside, Daniel, Annie, come here quickly, Umbrella is responsible for this mess, including Carl's death, Amelia might be involved", at the last words, the little girl pointed her rifle to Amelia, but Daniel pointed his gun towards Integra, "Ok ladys, now put your guns down, we are a little startled and stressed, but killing each other is not the solution, so...", as Daniel tried to reasoning with them, Gil stud up and started to get closer to the cop, "Stay were you are big-foot, don't make me shoot you, I'M WARNING YOU!", the cop was getting scared, Gil wasn't showing any fear to the weapon, until he pulled the trigger, hitting Gil on the forehead, the room went silent for a few minutes, Gil was only standing there, the bullet fell to the floor from Gil's forehead, the bullet looked like it crashed against a reinforced titanium wall, it was almost plain, with no visible wound on Gil.

"You'll see, he is more tough than he looks, but I guess you already knew that, don't you Amelia?, you and your company did that to him, and killed all the civilians here, why?, just to kill me?, to get the immortality of the vampire?, to get the founds of the Vatican?, why?", Integra was asking in a very serious yet menacing tone, while Gil was taking away the gun from the cop, and Annie was still holding her rifle at Amelia's head, finally, Amelia replied, "Look, is true that I work for Umbrella, but I work on the financial branch!, I had nothing to do with-with-with, that thing!", Amelia signaled to Gilgamesh, with a face that screamed 'MONSTER', at this, Integra replied angry, "That thing has a name, he is Gilgamesh, or Gil, as he like it that way, and by the way, he is more human than any of those who work for Umbrella!... Gil, tie her, if trouble comes, we'll use her as for trade, Dr. Becker already attacked us with Iscariot aid, they'll strike again, I'm sure of it"

The walk to the mall was a long one, 15 blocks on total, but in comparison to the walk to the electronics shop, this was a walk in the park, Annie and Integra almost didn't shooted to anything, instead, they allowed Gilgamesh to punch their way out, Annie couldn't contain herself anymore, and got close to Integra to whisper to her, "Integra, what did they do to Gil?, is he going to be fine?", Integra think of it a little before replying, "What they'd done to his body is not as bad as what they'd done to his mind and heart, I want him to be fine, but only the time will tell us", Annie lowered her head in understanding, and quickly turning to shoot a zombie dog in the head, "Annie, I know you may want to go with your remaining family after this but...", Integra wasn't trying to be that nice with Annie, but got cut by the little girl, "I have no family left", Annie bluntly told her while sooting another zombie dog, and Integra couldn't help but to smile, "Ok, you are hired then", Annie got confused by Integra comment and couldn't help but to ask, "Excuse me?".

The mall, the last stand before salvation, they only needed to get to the roof and send the signal, but it was more easy to say it than to have it done, the first floor was filled with zombies, and there were 3 floors before the roof, "To the service elevator!", Gil shouted to the rest of the survivors, by the time they reached the elevator, they almost ran out of bullets, but the elevator will take them to the roof, however, "Big foot can't enter, he is too heavy!", Daniel shouted, making an excuse to get rid of the giant, "DANIEL!!!", both Integra and Annie shouted at the cop, while holding the now tied Amelia, "He is right, this elevator won't work if I get inside, I'll see you in the roof, and don't worry about me, JUST GO!"

Once in the roof, Integra proceed with the plan, "Daniel!, set the radio and send an emergency signal to this frequency!, NOW!", Integra commanded while lending a plastified card to the cop, with some frequencies known only to the Hellsing personal, "Annie!, stay here at the door and guard it while waiting for Gil!", Annie nodded with a happy face, "Amelia... you and I, are going to have a nice chat about your company", Amelia was sweating, Integra looked more evil than her usual self, and that was scary, very scary...

It was sunset now...

"DANIEL!!!!", Integra shouted very angry, "I TOLD YOU, THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE ALREADY!, DON'T BE IMPATIENT, IS NOT MY FAULT THAT YOUR PEOPLE ARE SO SLOW!!!", Daniel replied, but this logic didn't convinced Integra, Walter will never make her waiting like this, "Integra!, Gil is here!, he made it!", Annie shouted with happiness while being followed by the giant, who was holding several bags with food and water, "Sorry for the delay, I thought you may wanted some provisions", Gil explained while showing the contents of the bags, "Thank you, but you really worried me, for a moment I thought we lose you down there", Integra replied, a little ashamed of herself for worrying like that, he looked almost as unstoppable as Alucard after all, "Don't worry, only you can tell me to go away...", Gil was still talking when Daniel interrupted them, "THEY ARE HERE!, WE ARE SAVED!", "At least!, I can't wait to take a shower and stamp my foot on the face of... wait a second, that is not my helicopter!", Integra wasn't out of her surprise when another voice cut her, "Of course not, is mine", Amelia said while holding a gun and pointed to Integra, Annie was about to aim her rifle toward Amelia when she felt the cannon of Daniel's gun at the back of her head, "I don't think so, girlie, put that rifle down, there is no need for you to die today"

* * *

**Magnus:** There it goes, hope you liked it, this story is ready for the end, by the way, remember to check my other stories, and see ya in next chapter!


	8. Invincible

**Magnus:** Well, this is the final chapter of this story, I want to thank to everyone who has read this far, and want to state that even if I got almost no reviews, the number of hits was more than enough to keep writing, Thank you, now, please enjoy the gran final of this story, and feel free to leave reviews and comments.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Hellsing or anything that you believe is being mentioned here, with the exception of the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Invincible**

Trapped, cornered, and unarmed, that's how Integra and Annie felt at that moment, the only thing protecting them, was a giant named Gilgamesh, who was between them and a dozen of masked soldiers, if he moved to take down the soldiers, the girls will be dead, and if he remain there, they will be caught, the only apparent way to exit this situation could be to jump from the roof to the street, he could survive without a scratch, but the fall surely will kill the girls, so, jumping down was not an option, "Dr. Becker, there is no need to protect those civilians, please come with us, we are aware of your wife's betrayal, we are not here to kill, we are the rescue team", a man dressed as an executive talked to Gil, the seriousness of his voice was almost convincing, almost, but if that means a way to save Integra and Annie, he could sacrifice himself, but a precaution was needed, "What about the survivors?", at Gil reply, Integra and Annie turned to look at him, as if he were crazy, "Dr. Becker... I never thought that the lives of the civilians were worth tho you... but if they concern you that much, we can take them with us, the girl will be released after being purged of the virus, however the woman can't be released, her position as a knight of the round table give her just too much power", now the only one shocked was Annie, Integra never mentioned anything about have such an important position, but Integra's face was suddenly sad, during her years she got used to see between lines, in any scenery, she was plain dead, and then, Gil tensed his body, and widened his eyes, a fragment oh his memory just woke up.

_FLASHBACK_

"_...YES!, is almost done!, with this, all diseases will be eradicated from the earth!...", I can see myself shouting with great happiness, but I can tell that there is something more in that celebration._

"_...CONGRATULATIONS!, you will never stop to amazing me Doc, when can we test it on a soldier?!...", I recognize this man, is the one who just talked to us._

"_...SOLDIERS?!, NO!, this is for the well being of mankind!, so, stop asking that Bernard!, I won't allow the suffering of the children anymore, for all I care the next war can be done with rocks and sticks, but this discovery will not be used for war proposes!...", I stated with an almost uncontrollable rage, wait a second, didn't that man just told me that I didn't care for civilians?_

"_...Ok, ok, but seriously, after you cure your little sister, you should consider on use your awesome brain for something more profitable, not that I suggest weapons, but something you can sell for high...", I see, now I see how I was, a little sister..._

"_...In fact, she will be the first test subject, I want to get rid of her cancer, I want to see her smile and run again, the formula will be relased to the public just after her recovery, just in case you wanted to steal it after seen it work, Pendejo (Currently there is not a proper translation for this one, but can be taken as the worst insult with the "Imbecile" context, at least in Mexican Spanish, I don't know about the other countries)..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Now I know what to do, and is to stay here and protect the people from your greed, Bernard!", Gilgamesh shouted with full determination, but Bernard just chuckled, and then replied, "Figures, huh?, not even with amnesia you will change, don't you?, but let me remember you something, we weren't the ones who made you a monster, in fact, before that experiment, you were a monster already, so, why?, why to oppose us?, why to fight against yourself?, just come with us, fulfill your dream, and forget about mankind!", the Umbrella executive tried to play with Gilgamesh mind, but the giant replied with a smile, a smile that gave the creeps to the executive, "Bernard, you can't stop the advance of the Kingdom to come, just grow up already, and stop playing God, or the corp will get rid of you", Bernard's face contorted with fear, pain and guilt, he remembered that phrase, a phrase that Bernard's father used to tell them when they talked about beat the death, before starting to work with the Umbrella corp, now he was speechless, until Amelia took the word, "Well, the monster is right".

The executive didn't had time to react, when a bullet went thru his head, he was dead before touching the ground, and the soldiers didn't move, not even an inch, "Well, now that Mr. Talkative is out of the way, I can take what I needed in the first place, WE ONLY NEED THE BODY OF THE MONSTER, NOT HIS LIFE, OPEN FIRE AND KILL'EM ALL!", Amelia shouted, Gilgamesh barely had time to turn and hug both girls, as a last effort to protect them, then the bullets started to fly and they pierced the flash of the giant, they were special bullets, they were prepared, Integra noticed this when she felt something humid falling on her head, she looked up and saw something that will haunt her forever, this time, all the ideas of him being like Alucard were erased from her mind, she saw Gil's face filled with pain, his mouth was dropping blood, a lot of blood, fortunately Annie will have her eyes closed for the fear, because the next bullet Integra saw, blew up Gil's ear, this was an inhuman massacre, it was only a matter of a few more seconds, and Gilgamesh body will be tored apart, Integra was about to fell on despair when...

BOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!

The helicopter was blown to bits, sending to the ground all the soldiers, and stunning them in the way, for a second, Integra was unable to think, until she heard it, a maniacal laughter, so diabolical that it seemed to be coming from the very deep part of the hell, and then, she felt safe again, now relieved, she turned up to see her helicopter, the side was open, revealing a Seras Victoria holding her Harkkonen, she was the one who blew up the other helicopter, and now Alucard was landing at Integra's side, "Master are you ok?, did I miss party?", Alucard spoke to her, in his usual sarcastic tone, but instead of bing answered with a yell, or a gunshot, he saw Integra looking at the thing that was covering her, "Gil... are you ok?", suddenly, the giant fell to his knees, and gave her a smile before falling over his face, motionless, at this, Annie started to cry, some soldiers were starting to regain consciousness, and Amelia was now on foot, horroised by the new turn of events, "Master, your orders?", Alucard asked with a very diabolic grin, somehow he knew what the orders will be, but he loved to hear them from the voice of his Master, Integra then turned to glare at Amelia, she looked so diabolic that Amelia trembled in panic, "KILL'EM!, KILL'EM ALL!, DON'T LET A COMPLETE BODY!, DIRNK ALL THEIR BLOOD!, REDUCE THEM TO SHREDS!, SEND THEM STRAIGHT TO HELL!!!!!!", Integra shouted with an unholy rage, and Alucard was very happy to carry on his orders, making of this a very horrible slaughter, "SERAS!, come here!, I need you to take this man to the helicopter, he is coming with us!, Integra ordered to the draculina, signaling to the motionless body of Gilgamesh, as Seras came closer, she noticed how big the man was, but she got sentimental by looking at the other young girl crying over the body of the giant, then Alucard came holding the still alive and unharmed Amelia, "I-Integra, c-can we t-talk about t-this, I know a lot of Information about Umbrella, I-I can give it to you, for my life", Amelia said, trying to save her life, "Master, can I have a pet?, I really want something to... entertain myself", Amelia froze at Alucard request, Integra looked at both of them for a few seconds before replying, "You can keep her with two conditions", at Integra's words, the vampire face lightened, while Amelia almost died there of the horror, "First, you can't let her go if you grow bored of her, second, you will not turn her into a vampire, other than that, you can rape her, mutilate her, torture her, drink her blood, humiliate her in any inhuman ways, but that will be after we interrogate her for her information, understood?", Integra finished, Alucard nodded with a maniacal laughter while carrying a petrified Amelia to the helicopter, now, while getting away from the cursed island, Integra couldn't help but to stare at the body of Gilgamesh, with a expression that was saying 'I'm sorry', until Annie broke the silence, "I can't believe he is gone, I wanted to thank him", "We'll be able to do it, at the proper time, but I can tell you this, Umbrella, and Iscariot, are going to pay with their lives for what they've done".

1 month later...

"I can't believe it!, that bitch not only survived, but also requested a meeting of the Knights claiming that she have evidence that we were working with Umbrella!", Enrico Maxwell, Head of the Section XIII of the Vatican, was shouting full of anger, if he got discovered about this, may his head will roll out to protect his superiors, "Don't worry, I'm here to tell them that I was working for you and not otherwise, that way you won't be linked to that 'little' mess", Dr. Beatrice Becker replied to him, she was very overconfident, after all, the reports told them that there was no remainings from their missdeeds, unlike other times, Father Anderson wasn't the bodyguard today, so, that work was handed to Heinkel and Yumie, fortunately, since the Queen was going to be present, Alucard will not be allowed to come, then, why the feeling of imminent danger?, now, into the meeting chambers, he was sitting in his usual chair, with Beatrice at her side, now it was a matter of waiting for Integra, soon, she crossed the door of the chamber, and turned to face them, and then showed a smile so devil, that almost dethroned Alucard, "Is good to see that you are here already here, it saves us trouble, oh by the way, I want to introduce my new bodyguard, but I think some people here already know him", when she finished, an 8ft tall giant entered the room, every one gasped at the sight of the incredible muscled man, "How?!", Beatrice spoke, getting the attention of the giant, "You know you can't kill a man when he is dead", the giant replied, and then Enrico Maxwell, said the most proper phrase that explained their current situation, "We are plain fucked...".

* * *

**Magnus:** I really hope you enjoyed this work, by the way, I'll make use of this time line in future crossovers, so, you can expect more appearances of Gilgamesh, alongside with Alucard, so no more overshadowing, lol.

**Gilgamesh:** By the way, Magnus-sama has uploaded my profile as well as the profile of my brother Matsukaze, more of our brothers and sisters will be uploaded soon, check it up.


End file.
